Könnt ihr euch aussuchen
by Chibi-chan6
Summary: Ehm...ja..Summary's hass...lest einfach...is so ne Dialog-Story (nennt man das so?) mit Jack und Will...un vielleicht noch n paar anderen...


Halloooo!!!! *wink wink* Nach unendlich vielen Jahren (*übertreib wie imma* ^^') hab ich endlich mal wieder was für FF.net. ^^ Aaaaah FdK is soooo cooool!!! *schwärm*  
  
Disclaimer: Wääää ich wünschte Jack und Will würden mir gehören...aba...naja...tun sie leider nich! *heul* Dafür aba diese komischen Seeräuber...und die Blechdose...^^'  
  
So, jetz lehnt euch zurück, trinkt ne Flasche rum und genießt meine "erste" FdK-Story! (oda wie auch imma man das hier nennt...)  
  
1.Mein schnuckliges Schiff.... ^^'  
  
Unser "gefährlicher, Furcht einflößender und vor nichts zurückschreckender" Pirat ist mit dem jungen Schmied Will Turner....  
  
Man sieht ein Segelboot auf dem Ozean hin und herschwanken  
  
...unterwegs durch einen grausamen Sturm, denn genau vor 15 Stunden....  
  
Jack: *auf die Uhr kuck* "Genau vor 15 Stunden haben irgendwelche "Seeräuber" meine Black Pearl gekapert!"  
  
Will: "Ach, du achtest hier auf die Zeit während du durch den Sturm der Jahrhunderte segelst?!"  
  
Jack: "Junge, wärst du Captain dieses prachtvollen Schiffes würdest du auch jede Sekunde mitzählen in der du dein Baby nicht siehst!" *schwul umherschwank*  
  
Will: "Versuch lieber mal zu schätzen wie weit diese Felsen davorne noch von uns entfernt sind Sparrow!" *schrei*  
  
Jack: "Eh was?!" *sich schwuchtelhaft umdreh und das Ruder rumreiss* "Aaaaah!"  
  
Will: *in die Ecken flieg* "Vor genau 3 Sekunden hast du beinahe einen Felsen gerammt!!"  
  
Jack: "Was zählst du denn in so einer Notsituation die Zeit Schätzchen?!"  
  
Will: "Es ist ja wohl wichtig sich zu merken in wie viel Sekunden man fast dem Tod  
entkommen ist!"  
  
Jack: "Wääähäää! Das muss heißen: "Ich muss die Zeit zählen in der mich Captain Jack Sparrow gerettet hat...er hat ganze drei Sekunden dafür gebraucht um sein Segelboot...."  
  
Will: "Oh Mann sei still Jack!"  
  
Jack: "Captain Jack!" *wieder schwul umherschwank*  
  
So fahren unser "Held" Captain Jack Sparrow und der junge Will über die weiten des Meeres, durch den Sturm der Jahrhunderte, bis sie an einer dunklen Bucht einer Insel ankommen.  
  
Jack: "Wo zum Henker sind wir hier gelandet?"  
  
Will: "Leg an Jack, bleiben wir hier über Nacht! Suchen wir uns auf der Insel was zu  
futtern!"  
  
Jack: *Will komisch ankuck* "Ich soll...hier anlegen?"  
  
Will: "Eh....ja, was hast du denn dagegen?"  
  
Jack: "Ich...HASSE Inseln!!! Stell dir mal vor wir betreten sie und wenn wir  
irgendwann in der Nacht wieder zu unserem Boot zurückkehren wollen  
stellen wir fest, das dieses mickrige Ding auch noch gekapert  
wurde...und wie zum Teufel kommen wir dann hier weg? Ich hab keinen  
Rum, keine....  
  
Will: "Jack, Gottverdammt jetz leg schon an, oda hast du etwa Schiss!?"  
  
Jack: "Ich...soll Schiss haben?! Captain Jack Sparrow?!"  
  
Will: "Also nicht? Gut, dann legen wir jetz hier an!"  
  
Jack: "Grrr..naschön! *anleg*  
  
Will: *Über die Reling auf den Strand spring* "Komm!"  
  
Jack: "Komm?! Du verlangst doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes das ich dieses Boot hier alleine zurücklass Turner, ich...  
  
Will: "Na dann geh ich halt alleine!"  
  
Jack: "Ja, tu das ruhig!" *n komisches Geräusch hör* "Aaah warte ich..."  
  
Will: *sich wieder umdreh*  
  
Jack: "Eheee, ich kann dich ja nich alleine durch die Dunkelheit schlendern lassen!"  
*von der Reling spring und NICHT auf dem Strand landet* "Autsch!" *blubb*  
  
Will: *sich einen abgrins*  
  
Jack: *das Gesicht aus dem Wasser heb* "Das war...ein einmaliger Stunt! *aufsteh*  
  
Will: *losgeh*  
  
Jack: *hinterhertrott* "Fandest du nicht?!"  
  
Will: "Doch doch, wirklich einmalig....besonders die Landung!"  
  
Jack: "Ja, die gehörte zu meiner Spezialität!" *schwul mit den Armen rumfuchtel*  
  
Will: "Hat man gemerkt!" ^^  
  
So stapfen unsere zwei tapferen Piraten durch die dunkle Wildnis, bis sie an einer Klippe angelangen.  
  
Jack: "Aaaaw, siehst du das Will?!"  
  
Will: "Nein, was denn?"  
  
Jack: *Will an den Haaren zieh und den Kopf in die richtige Richtung dreh* "Da!"  
  
Will: "Die Pearl!"  
  
Jack: "Ja Mann, diese Bastarde wollen wohl auch hier anlegen!"  
  
Will: "Los, suchen wir uns ein Versteck! Eh...Jack?" *doof umherschau*  
  
Jack: *aus nem Gebüsch hervorkuck* "Komm schon!" *Will reinzieh*  
  
Die gekaperte Black Pearl legt so langsam an der dunklen Bucht vor Will und Jack an, und ungefähr 20 schmutzige Seeräuber betreten das Land.  
  
Seeräuber: *Lagerfeuer anmach und Rum trink*  
  
Jack: "Ah, die haben Rum bei!" *aufspring*  
  
Will: *Jack wieder ins Gebüsch zurückzieh* "Spinnst du?!"  
  
Jack: "Nein, ich will Rum, sonst wird es unmöglich sein, dass ich diese Insel in einem normalen zustand verlasse!"  
  
Will: "Sei still verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Jack: "Jaja! Was machen wir nun?"  
  
Will: "Abwarten und Rum trinken!"  
  
Jack: "Nein, machen wir nicht...der Rum ist doch daunten!" *rumheul*  
  
Will: "Sei still Mann, das war ja auch ironisch gemeint!"  
  
Jack: *will am Kragen pack* "Wäää, findest du das etwa komisch?!"  
  
Will: "Ja!"  
  
Jack: "-_- Wieso nur!"  
  
Will: "Oh mann, diese Insel macht dich wohl echt fertig!"  
  
Jack: "NEIN!"  
  
Will: O.O *sich erschreck*  
  
Jack: "Nicht nur diese Insel....alle!"  
  
Diese Konversation hält sich noch einige Stunden, bis irgendwann nachts die Seeräuber dem Alkohol erliegen und einschlafen. Das nutzen die 2 Piraten aus und schleichen sich nach unten zum Lagerfeuer.  
  
Jack: "Mann, können die nich leiser schnarchen?!" *ne Blechdose wegtritt und ein paar Rumflaschen aufheb*  
  
Blechdose: *schepper* (^^'')  
  
Will: "Kannst du nich leiser gehen?!" *will Jack böse ankucken doch der rennt schon zu seinem Schiff*  
  
Jack: "Mein schnuckliges Schiff!!!" *kreisch*  
  
Will: "Jack!"  
  
Seeräuber: *wachwerd*  
  
Seeräuber 1: "Da ssind so welche!" *aufsteh un wieder umkipp*  
  
Will: *Jack aufs Schiff hinterherrenn*  
  
Seeräuber 2: "Grreiiift sie an, M-Männer!" *schnell hinterherschwank*  
  
Andere Seeräuber: *schnarch*  
  
Jack: *Anker losmach und losfahr* "Wiedersehn ihr Deppen!" *sich Rum in den  
  
Schädel kipp*  
  
Will: "Ciaooo!" *den besoffenen Seeräubern hinterherwink*  
  
Seeräuber 1: *zurückwink*  
  
Seeräuber 2: "Ey du sollst nisch w-winken du Hans!"  
  
Seeräuber 1: *von Seeräuber 2 eins auf die Rübe bekomm* "Wieso nich?" *torkel*  
  
Seeräuber 2: "Weils die Fffeinde sin du To-m-mate!" *hicks*  
  
Seeräuber 1: "L-liebe deine F-feinde..." *schwank* "Ach ein Abschied is imma so  
traurig!"  
  
Seeräuber 2: *Seeräuber 1 wieda einen überbrat* "Du D-doofiaan!" *hicks*  
  
Seeräuber: *Pearl davonsegeln seh*  
  
So....das war's....naja.....tut mir leid das ich Jack auf die Nase fallen lassen hab....ich fand die Idee nur so niedlich! ^^ *schon mal flücht*  
  
Also....falls ihr das gut fandet...(was ich irgendwie bezweifle)...schreib ich weiter...^.^ 


End file.
